Watching The Den DESTIEL
by TheKawiiHaru
Summary: "Dean got jealous easily, it was just in his nature. Castiel attracted a lot of people and it bothered the hunter greatly. He knew Cas technically wasn't his but he'd like that if he were."


Dean and Sammy were on the hunt for a group of vampires. They had been draining people by the dozens and needed help from even Bobby in order to track down their location. The 4 guys broke into groups of two, Dean and Castiel, and Sammy and Bobby. They were stationed at two locations which could possibly be the vampires den.

Dean sighed and stretched back in the drivers seat of his '67 Chevy Impala. The hunter hated this part of the job. He disliked waiting and would rather just go in for the kill. He knew that that wasn't what could happen in this case, so he kept his mouth shut. Plus he didn't mind having Castiel by his side. He had trouble admitting it but he really liked the odd angel.

He always made him smile or laugh, even when he was stressed. Something about the angel just made him all giddy inside. And he couldn't deny that he enjoyed the feeling. He wanted so badly to go farther with the angel but it was hard considering Castiel had no clue about sex or relationships in general. Dean kind of liked the fact that Castiel was a virgin though. He was pure and ready to be taken. That's the alpha male talking in him. He'd always have thoughts like that whenever the seraph was around. Like how he wanted to rip away the mans innocence and be his first.

Dean got jealous easily, it was just in his nature. Castiel attracted a lot of people and it bothered the hunter greatly. He knew Cas technically wasn't his but he'd like that if he were.

Castiel glanced to his side, eyeing Dean who seemed to be in thought.

"Are you okay Dean?" The angel asked with concern present in his voice, yet his face remained almost blank. What Dean would do to change that, to have him squirming and panting. _Stop that _Dean thought to himself. He could already feel his blood rushing to his groin. Too late.

"Yeah, Cas. I'm just dandy." His voice hitched when the seraph placed his hand on his left shoulder, exactly where the scarred hand-print had been left. A small shock when through both of the men's bodies, even though the mark was covered by multiple layers.

The hunter and the angel shared a glance, both of them with wide eyes and flushed cheeks.

Watching the den was erased from their mind as Castiel crawled over, placing himself on top of Dean's lap. The friction between the two's pants was enough to send them both into a heated spiral.

Castiel was new to this but went with his instincts, grinding his bottom hard onto Dean's bulge.

Dean gripped onto Castiel's wide hips, enjoying the warmth that was spreading through his body. Castiel stopped his movement to remove his trench coat and shirt along with his tie. Dean did the same, and soon both were nude from the top up and went back at it.

Dean smashed his chapped lips onto the angels plump and surprisingly soft ones. The kiss was sloppy and wet and held so much angst. Dean licked the man's lower lip, asking for entrance which he received rather quickly. Dean's tongue explored Castiel's mouth, taking in every crevice. He tasted like coffee and Dean enjoyed it.

Their tongues rubbed together slowly and carefully and both were feeling high outta their minds. Dean's one hand gripped the side of his angel's hip while the other fumbled to unzip his dark blue slacks. Eventually he fully unzipped them and pulled them down just enough so his ass was showing. Because Castiel's pants were always slightly baggy, Dean was not expecting to see a nice bubble butt. He was most definitely pleased. The hunter was an ass man after all.

Dean placed his mouth on Castiel's bare neck, biting and marking the slim column. The light scruff there tickled his face but he liked it.

The angel was in Heaven, or felt like it anyway. His hole body was jolting with little shocks of pleasure and he couldn't keep his mouth shut. Quiet moans were escaping past his lips and he was a little embarrassed by that. His voice was usually deeper but his moans were much higher-pitched. Dean kept his grip on Castiel.

"Unbutton my pants for me Cas." The hunter commanded huskily. Castiel just nodded and did as he asked. Dean lifted his bottom so the angel could slip his jeans off for him. Once he did so, Dean felt so much relief on his groin. The heat there was starting to become overwhelming.

Cas started grinding his ass against the thin fabric of Dean's boxers, his head tilted back slightly as the hunter attacked his collarbone with grazing teeth. Castiel was starting to become needy and he wanted to take things further.

It was a bit hard because they were in such a small space but they made due. Castiel slid down his boxers and Dean did the same.

Dean's cock was already dripping with pre-cum so they didn't need any lube. He didn't have room to prepare Castiel's hole so he knew it would hurt him but both didn't seem too concerned. Castiel slowly slid onto the hunters long length, welcoming the pain. In fact, it made him even more aroused. Dean took note of this, his innocent angel was a masochist. Although Dean didn't see himself as a sadist, he'd do anything for the man before him. And if inflicting a little bit of pain did it for him, so be it.

Castiel felt his ass hit Dean's skin so he knew he was filled to the rim. Because of the confined space, Castiel knew he would have to do most of the work but he didn't mind. Castiel quickly raised himself off of Dean than slammed himself back on. The quick movement sending pleasure down both of the men's spines. Castiel switched up his body's position in order for more pleasure.

Dean thrusted slightly into his angel, meeting with the others bounces. The tip of Dean's cock grazed against the seraphs G-spot, sending him into a daze. He had never felt something so good in his life and he wanted to feel that sensation again.

Going at a faster pace, the hunter continued to nail into his little angel. He felt his stomach and balls clench, signaling he was close to his release and seeing Castiel withering and moaning aided in that. He felt proud of himself for being the cause of the seraphs breaking down.

Castiel was a beautiful sight to behold, his slim body covered in a sheen of sweat that glistened from the light the moon was giving off. Dean was in awe.

Dean felt his body seize up as he came inside Castiel's tight hole. Castiel's body did the same, his own cum landing on his chest and sliding down onto his thick thighs.

Castiel rested his head in the crook of Dean's sweaty neck, letting out a content sigh. The hunter wrapped one of his toned arms around his angel, his other hand placed on the back of Castiel's nape. He played with the dark curls that sat there, humming lowly. He let out a quiet chuckle when he looked at Castiel's crazy hair. It was all over the place, more so then usual.

His eyes gazed down at Castiel's throat that was marked with multiple hickeys and even some teeth marks. He smirked and licked the sensitive area causing Castiel to shiver and hold on tighter to Dean's firm shoulders. Dean let out a light huff when Castiel hit his shoulder.

"Stop that Dean." The seraph uttered as he pushed the hunter's face off his neck lazily. He didn't exactly want him to stop but he was tired and didn't want to be aroused again. He simply couldn't handle that.

Castiel raised himself off of Dean's lap, the other mans cum slipping out of him and making a mess. Dean didn't mind, in fact he kind of liked it. As long as it didn't get on the leather seats though, he loved his car. Castiel shuffled back into the passenger seat, being careful not to make even more of a mess.

Dean stopped him though, bringing the angel into the back seats with him.

"Just relax." Dean said as he pulled Castiel against his own body, laying down on the leather seats.

"Okay Dean." The seraph yawned as he wrapped himself onto the hunter, almost afraid to let him go. Although he was an angel and didn't really need sleep, he felt like he should try and just close his eyes.

He listened to his hunter's steady heartbeat and felt himself drift off into a soothing blackness. Dean rubbed Castiel's bare back, tracing his fingers along his spine then leading them down to his ass. He gave a light squeeze because he couldn't contain himself. He heard Castiel give a light purr which he didn't know was possible but he enjoyed the sound.

Dean sighed as he leaned his head back. He wasn't too sure how he would explain any of this to Sam or Bobby but he felt connected even more so to Castiel then he did before. And he most definitely wasn't going to let go.


End file.
